DPA018: Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior
is the 3rd chapter of Volume 4 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Cyrus captures the last Lake Guardian and Hareta and the Gym Leaders are in front of Team Galactic headquarters. They enter the headquarters but the Gym Leaders begin to disappear one for one until Hareta and Byron are left. The two of them enter a big room and they have to face Mitsumi, Team Galactic's ultimate warrior. Chapter Plot Cyrus is at Lake Verity and has captured the last Lake Guardian. Professor Rowan walks up to him and says that Hareta will crush him. Cyrus tells him that he has a powerful ally that the professor already knows and Professor Rowan is shocked that she has joined them. Hareta and the Gym Leaders are in front of the headquarters, everyone being tired because Hareta was catching Pokémon on his way here. Byron asks if everyone is ready and he turns around, revealing that everyone is eating. B-2 walks up to them, saying that there are no picnics allowed in front of the headquarters, but ends up eating because Hareta asked if he would like to have a sandwhich. Jupiter is watching them through a camera and asks what they are doing there. However someone walks up to Jupiter and says that they need to come in fully prepared as they will be facing her. After done eating, B-2 and Hareta are battling with Hareta winning, and everyone runs into the headquarters. Hareta starts battling the grunts and Gardenia is determined to battle too but she stands on a warp. She is teleported away, shocking Maylene, and she meets the very same person who was talking to Jupiter. Gardenia is relieved to see the person but gets knocked out. Hareta and Byron are running through the building, surprised that they encounter no one, and Jupiter starts talking to them. She reveals that the other Gym Leaders are captured and beaten up, failing the plan, and tells them to step into the warp if they want to save the others. Hareta and Byron decide to step onto the warp and are teleported to a big room. There they see the very same person who beated up the other Gym Leaders and talked to Jupiter to be their opponent. Hareta looks up and is shocked that it is Mitsumi who joined Team Galactic. Hareta gets attacked by her Infernape and she says if she wants to save the others, he has to beat her, Team Galactic's Ultimate Warrior. Byron then remembers that he has heard of her, rumors of a terrifying young woman who was leading Team Galactic devoted to destroy everything. Mitsumi says that he talks too much and Infernape slams him into a warp, teleporting away. Hareta still can't believe that Mitsumi joined Team Galactic and Cyrus walks to Jupiter, who was watching it all. Jupiter asks how Cyrus get Mitsumi back and Cyrus responds that she had no choice, revealing that Cyrus teached her everything about Pokémon battles and that she has no blind spots. Hareta asks why she joined Team Galactic and states several options, driving Mitsumi crazy. Cyrus tells Mitsumi something through the earpiece she is wearing and she starts to attack Hareta with Infernape. She tells Hareta that he is not facing an old friend but a member of Team Galactic and Infernape keeps using Focus Blast. Hareta decides to battle her and sends out Regigigas. Mitsumi orders Infernape to use Focus Blast and then Close Combat to finish it. Jupiter thinks that Mitsumi is rushing her attacks but Cyrus says that she isn't doing that and that Jupiter should watch the battle to figure it out. Kadabra is revealed to be on the ground and Mitsumi already knew what Hareta was doing, looking up to see Hareta and Regigigas hanging there. Regigigas comes down and uses Mega Punch on Infernape. Hareta asks if Mitsumi still wants to battle him and Mitsumi still wants to battle her. Cyrus states that Mitsumi is under her control as long he has this, looking at the cage behind him. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 4 chapters